I'm not Supposed to feel Like this
by 2lil2late
Summary: huey's in love with jasmine but she's gettin married to his best friend will he tell her before its too late and how will she react WARNING, not for the little ones, rated M for a reason


I'm not Supposed to feel This Way

Twenty-two year old activist Huey Freeman was a complicated man, he just never did anything without rationally thinking it through first. And when it came to the heart, well he just liked to think that he didn't have one. But he knew it wasn't true.

When he first heard the news, he couldn't say that he was shocked, they had been dating for over four years. But still to hear that your best friend is engaged to the girl…no woman you've loved since you were sixteen was still very depressing

Yep Jasmine Dubois the woman he had been in love with for six years now was engaged to be married to Michael Caeser. How could he have not seen it coming. They went to the same college, listened to the same music, and hung out with the same crowd. He'd just wish he could've told her how he'd felt sooner. If only he hadn't let his stupid petty differences get in the way.

Fresh out of college it took Huey a long time to learn, that when it comes to matters of the heart, you put your petty differences aside and focus on what's really important, like the woman you love. But now it was too late.

He was currently living in Washington DC, he decided to stay there and go to Grad School at his now alma Mata Howard University. While he was off at Howard protesting and such, Jasmine and Caeser both applied and went to NYU in New York City, there they fell in love.

And Huey was always so busy with his issues that he didn't even see it happening. He still spoke to Jasmine and Caeser on a regular basis, but never about their relationship. Though no one knew of his feelings for Jasmine, they knew that he never liked any of her boyfriends, even if one of them was his best friend. It was just something you didn't disgust.

He came back home for the wedding they were getting married in less than 24 hours, it was nice catch up with old friends. Uncle Ruckus still hated black people. Cindy after attending college in L.A. was drafted to play in the WNBA. Hiro had become a famous DJ and music producer, he was often seen on MTV. Riley who just got out the pen, was on baby mama number three.

He lived out his life long dream, along with Hiro's help, of becoming a famous rapper. He went by his stage name now "Young Reezy" he had a platinum selling CD with is first single hitting the top of the charts "Me and My Bitch" Followed by several other hits such as "Nigga's aint Shit" and "From the Streets to the Boondocks" all of which were mega hits.

Even he found time to come home, after his release. He was staying along with Huey at Granddad's and the old man still had a myspace page. He had to find a woman though, saying something about all the crazy bitches out there.

Huey stood on the hill thinking of everything he had been through and how much easier it would've been if he had Jasmine there by his side. But oh well, he'd just have to move on, because Jasmine was about to become Mrs. Michael Caeser. Damn it even sounded wrong.

Twenty-two year old Jasmine Dubois was sitting in her old bed room. All of her child hood memories came flowing back to her. She and Huey spent plenty of time up here in their younger days, they would talk about any and everything, even things that Huey hated talking about.

Then they went off to college and their once happy friendship became a strained one. She wanted to tell him how madly in love with him she was but could never find the time too, he was always busy. Plus she never thought that he would see her as anything more than an immature little girl who's belief's will always amount to nothing anyway.

So she let him go, she and Caeser started to hang out more, and they grew closer before she knew it they were dating. She liked everything about Caeser, he was smart, charming and very perceptive. He always remembered everything she liked and everything she didn't. Plus he reminded her of Huey and he helped her get over him. Or so she thought. Oh well no more time for dwelling on the past, her future was looking bright.

She had a manicure and pedicure scheduled for four, so she rushed out of the house. Cindy begged her to let her throw a bachlorette party but she declined saying that she needed all of her beauty sleep. Cindy though reluctant let it go. Besides Jasmine didn't have anytime for silly parties she was about to become Mrs. Michael Caeser. She smiled at the thought, but something just didn't feel right.

Later on that night Huey was at Caeser's bachelor party that Riley through for him, it was at the Freeman house and of course Riley got all the flyest girls to be there. Huey was sitting down drinking some bad liquor that Riley bought. While the others enjoyed Caeser's last night of freedom.

"I'd like to propose a toast" said Granddad It got really quiet

"To Caeser and Jasmine may you have long life and happy life, because when you're truly in love, everything is worth fighting for. Huey was staring directly at his Granddad as he made this small speech and Granddad was staring at Huey as he said his last words.

"Ew Granddad that shit was Gay…aight is ya'll niggas ready to party" asked Riley, he was met with yells confirming it. "Aight then let's get this mutha fucka started shall we" he pushed a button that sounded off a alarm

Suddenly the room was filled with half naked girls, most of them trying to dance with Caeser. Huey knew what he had to do he walked over to Caeser and said "Aye man I gotta get going but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Aight, ,man" said Caeser who was currently receiving a lap dance from one of the girls. Huey grabbed his coat and made for the door, before he left he saw his granddad, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Granddad"

"Go get her son" he said then Huey was out the door. He had it on good authority and knew exactly where she was staying

Across the sleep Jasmine couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She counted sheep and dosed off for just a bit, when someone started banging on her bed room door, she got up and grabbed her purple satin robe and slipped it on then she answered the door

"Huey" she asked rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here……..wait how'd you get into the house" Huey couldn't think straight, that tend to happen a lot when he was around Jasmine, but damn, he'd never seen her like this.

There she was standing before him his only a satin robe and a night gown he assumed, her orange hair was straight and fell down her back. The moon was the only light illuminating the room and it seemed to make her skin glow. She had filled out quite nicely and he never got to see her like this, all of her curves were no longer hidden, he wanted nothing more than to rip that flimsy material off of her and ravish her like a wild animal on this bedroom floor. But for now he would have to keep his hormones in check.

"Hello earth to Huey" she said trying to get his attention "Oh yeah" he snapped out of his trance

"How'd you get in" she asked again "Your front door was opened" he answered his voice was husky and he hoped she didn't notice. He was lucky her parents weren't there. Her mom went home to get her grandmother and her dad was over at the bachelor party.

"But why'd you come" she asked giving his body a once over. If she had fell in love with him back then she was falling even more in love with him now. His body had definitely changed, he was muscular he had grown a tiny mustache that made him look even more handsome, and he towered above her. He still had his afro, which was now even more sexier than before. She literally wanted to jump him, but she knew it was wrong, she was getting married tomorrow to his best friend at that. Now what did she ask him again, Huey answered that question for her

"I'm here because I have to tell you something"

"What's that" she said she noticed that they were still standing in the door way "Wait, come in first" He nodded and walked into her bed room. It still looked just as he remembered. Her big pink queen sized bed, her white wooden desk, she had a matching dresser to go with the desk.

They stood in the middle of her bed room and she was looking at him curiously. He stared into her big green eyes and took a deep breath 'well here goes nothing' he thought

"Jasmine Dubois, I'm in love with you"

She gasped as she put her hand to her mouth, that was definitely not what she was expecting. She staggered back a little bit. And fought with her legs to keep her standing up straight.

"Are you gonna say something"

"Say something" she asked her voice sounding harsher than she wanted it to

"And just what the hell do you expect me to say Huey"

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd get this upset" he said looking at her waiting for her next reaction.

"Well of course I'm upset, you don't pull this type of shit on someone the day before they get married" she practically yelled

"Well sorry, I just wanted you to know how I felt, why does it bother you so much"

"Caeser's your best friend, how could you do this to him" she yelled

"Do what, I Haven't done anything" he yelled back getting frustrated with her.

"Yes you did"

"What did I do Jasmine" he asked his voice getting softer

"I think you should leave" she replied, she could not feel this way about him anymore, no she was getting married, to Caeser not to Huey, and he was about to mess that up, she was just about on the verge of confessing her feelings to him as well and she couldn't do that, because she shouldn't be feeling this way in the first place.

"You want me to leave" he asked taking a step forward as she took one step back

"Y….Yes you should go" she stuttered trying to find her voice. He took another step forward and she took another one back. "OK I will, but not until I do this" he said as he closed the distance between them, he sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Her mind was telling him to push him off of her. But her heart was exploding, no one, not even Caeser had kissed her the way he was doing right now.

Huey's once rational mind flew out the window when he kissed her, he poured so much of his love into this kiss. He pried her lips open as he forced his tongue into her mouth, and she wasn't objecting, so this was a good sign. She clutched onto the opening of his jacket with each of her hands as the battle between their tongues continued. He wrapped his arms around her waist crushing her against him.

He was getting hard, but he didn't care, all that mattered at this moment was the woman in his arms, she was finally in his arms after so long. When air became an issue the two broke apart. Jasmine softly touched her lips where Huey had kissed her just a few moments ago, she could feel the bruises start to form, but it didn't phase her, what did was the man staring at her right now, she looked into his eyes.

They were full of passion and lust, but most of all they were full of love. Oh how she longed for him to look at her like that, and now he finally was and it was seemingly too late. That's when it came back to her she was with Caeser not Huey, she was marrying Caeser not Huey.

Huey saw the mulatto girl arguing with her self inside of her head and wondered how long before her rational thoughts would come in to play. "Huey we can't do this, I'm getting married" she exclaimed moving away from him.

'Ah there they go, annoying fuckers' he stood stuck to his spot "I'll leave but you can't tell me that you felt nothing in that kiss, you were just as into it as I was"

Jasmine didn't respond she turned away from him and looked out her window over to his house where the party was still going on. He stepped up behind her so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "If you want me to leave, I will" she sighed, she finally had him exactly how she wanted him, but the situation was just so fucked up.

"But if you want me to stay" he began "Then I'ma do what I should've done along time ago" he said. She closed the curtain to her window then she turned to face him. "And what is that exactly"

"Only if you want me to stay" he said

She thought about it as she weighed out her options, she was getting married tomorrow, but she was technically still a single woman, she didn't have her party, but could she really use Huey like that. She brushed it off and decided to see where he was going with this, besides if things got too out of hand she could just stop him and send him on his way.

He tilted her chin up and brown eyes met green ones "Do you want me to stay" he asked her his voice was just above a whisper. She closed her eyes and nodded then he kissed her again, but this kiss wasn't as urgent as the last one it was slow and sensual almost as if he were trying to be as gentle as he could. The kiss quickly picked up momentum and his hands were now on her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, they twirled around until her back found the wall, he pressed her up against it.

He was thinking to himself, that he had to make this night all about her, this would be a night she would never forget of that he was sure. He started moving his hands down south and he cupped her ass in his large masculine hands . Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, he grinded into just so she could see what she did to him.

She moaned as she felt the hardness of his dick come into contact with the soft material covering her pussy. As she tore her lips from his to moan, he took this opportunity to kiss her cheek bone down her collar to her neck he sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear. And she moaned aloud for him to keep going. Little did she know he was just getting started.

He moved his hands down to the flimsy material of her panties, he could already feel how wet she was through the material, he moved it aside and thrust two fingers inside of her. She screamed in pleasure, as he started moving his fingers in and out, the two found a pace they were both thrusting, he was thrusting his fingers inside of her and she was thrusting down onto his fingers.

He tore his lips from her neck and grunted into her ear. "Fuck Jasmine you're so tight"

She moaned in reply. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, but right now he had one mission to focus on, Making Jasmine Dubois cum harder than she ever had in her life. And he was on his way to succeeding, he could feel her warm wet walls tightening around his fingers, but he didn't want her to cum like this.

He took his fingers out of her wet pussy and was met with a small protest, until he ripped the flimsy material of her robe and nightgown apart, her breast were exposed to him and suddenly she became insecure, surely he had seen better, she was trying to hide herself from him but he stopped her.

"You're beautiful" he told her sincerely, and she was he had never seen such a glorious sight, she blushed, only he could make her blush while they were doing that. He looked at her rock hard nipples before devouring one in his mouth. Her legs slipped from around his waist and her hands found their way into his bushy hair encouraging him to take as much of her breast in his mouth as he possibly could.

His tongue swirled around the small nipple and he bit it slightly. She cried out, she never knew he could make her feel this way. His dick was getting harder as if that was even possible, but he would have to hold out this was all about catering to Jasmine and he wasn't done yet.

He moved to the other nipple and showed it the same attention, then he moved down her body, he clothes completely discarded, he kissed her belly button and swirled his tongue around in it, her legs shook with anticipation as to what would come, and he did not disappoint.

He kissed the inside of her thigh before placing one of her legs over his shoulder, the smell of her was so addictive, his nose tickled her there. She couldn't let him do this, if he did this it would be all over, the little shred of self control she fought to keep would be gone, but before she could stop him, he flicked his tongue across her now dripping wet pussy.

"Damn she tasted good" he stuck his whole tongue inside of her "Oh shit Huey" she cried out he lifted her other leg and placed it on top of his shoulder. He moved his tongue in and out of her as he would soon be doing with his dick. Damn he couldn't wait.

He swirled his tongue around in her, and she kept gasping for air, she was almost there he could taste it. Suddenly he removed his tongue from inside of her, and placed his fingers there, then he began sucking on her clit.

"Oh Yessssssssssssss" she screamed, before she released. She came all over his fingers, he stood up looking triumphant, his fingers still stroking her down from her high. She had her eyes closed her knees felt weak, she was holding onto him and she didn't see the satisfied smirk he had on his face neither.

"Fuck Caeser never made her feel like that, and he wasn't even inside of her yet" she thought, not that he didn't plan on it, he kissed her and she could taste herself on him, damn it was a fuckin turn on. She opened her eyes after he pulled his lips away from hers. He led her over to her bed and gently pushed her back, she fell on the bed side ways as she watched him tower about her, he took off his shirt and dropped his pants, he was now only in his boxers.

She let her eyes devour the sight of him. His body was well built his abs were well defined (she counted eight) and his back was strong and full of muscles. He stepped out of his pants and his socks and shoes all at the same time. The night was far from over, she knew that now more than ever.

He spread her legs apart and she pulled him on top of her. She was ready this time, she shoved his boxers off, as her hands came into contact with his large, thick and hard dick. She jerked him slowly and he hissed in her ear.

"Oh fuck" he hissed. He took her hand away from him and kissed the tip of her newly painted fingers. Then with out a second thought with one thrust he was deep inside of her. Filling her in a way no man not even Caeser could, they both cried out each others names. Then he started to move. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted himself off of her to keep from crushing her. He used his hands as leverage to pound into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and struggled to keep up with his pace as they found a rhythm together.

He pounded in her hard, how many times, she didn't know, nor did she care, she felt as if she could rip in two and her hands found his back, as she dug her nails into it. He was sure she drew some blood but he didn't care all he could feel was her around him connecting with each other in the most intimate way, he never wanted this feeling to leave.

He continued to pound into her. "Harder…..Faster" she cried out and so he did what she asked, and went harder, faster and repeated that motion until she came hard, she was seeing stars. He then maneuvered them to the middle of the bed and flipped them over to where she was on top.

She quickly regained her composure and started riding him, bouncing up and down her breast did so as well. He thrust up to meet her grabbing her breast in the process he massaged them as she continued to ride him, she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Do you know how good you make me feel" he asked as she continued to bounce on top of him

"Yes oh God yes" she cried but he didn't think she did, he grabbed one of her hands and brought it down between them just where they were connected and started making circular motions on her clit with her own hand eventually she took over, and he grabbed her waist in his hands slamming her down on top of him as he met her thrust for thrust.

It was getting to be too much and his body couldn't take it no more, he could feel her about to come her walls were tight as hell but he couldn't hold on much longer. Finally he exploded inside of her, she was almost there so he thrust up once more with his now half hard dick and made her cum harder than she ever had cum in her life. They were both a sweaty mess and she could no longer sit up her body was so tired from the earlier events.

She fell asleep on top of him he was still inside of her "I love you too," she murmured before falling asleep, he smiled as he brought his arms around her and held her for the rest of the night. Sleep over took him and he fell asleep with her in his arms. "Just the way it should be" he thought.

In the morning they were both still very tired but her alarm clock went off at 6am, he thought of throwing the thing out the damn window. She got off of him and he immediately felt cold. She grabbed her robe which was now ripped. She turned off the alarm clock and he was now sitting up in her bed

"What are you gonna do" he asked her

"I don't know" she said sitting back down on the bed staring into his eyes

"You're not supposed to make me feel this way"


End file.
